


Pot Luck

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Barbecue, Christmas Eve, F/M, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Allbingo Food Fest Prompts:  Leg of Lamb, Melon, Wild Card (Chicken and Dumplings),  & Yule Log Cake
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Pot Luck

Members of the team and their partners usually took turns making or providing breakfast and dinner with the exception of special days. On major holidays and birthdays, the team had a pot luck. This was the second Christmas season that the team had spent together with the exception of Bucky. Bucky had only joined them several months ago. The team had made a group decision that Christmas Eve would be a casual event and presents would stay under $25.00 unless a couple gave their gifts as a couple and then they could spend up to $50.00. On Christmas Day, the team volunteered their time at the Maria Stark Foundation helping serve Christmas dinner to the needy. 

This year Clint and Phil made chicken and dumplings, Bruce made barbecued leg of lamb, Natasha made casaba salad, Steve and Bucky brought yule logs from a local bakery that had been there when they were kids, and Tony provided the beverages and with Clint's help made broccoli and cheese casserole. Pepper was in Wisconsin with her family and Thor was in London with Jane and Darcy. He was the only Avenger that hadn't moved into the tower. He has come to visit from time to time. 

Once dinner had been served, the leftovers put away and the clean-up done, the team moved into the living room and settled into their usual places. Clint and Phil cuddled at the far end of the sectional and Steve and Bucky leaned against each other at the other. Natasha preferred sitting cross-legged on the ottoman and Tony, when Pepper wasn't at home, usually sat alone in one of the recliners and Bruce sat in a large, over-stuffed chair that made him feel cocooned. 

"So, whose playing Santa?" Tony asked. 

Clint pointed at Bucky. 

'Why me?" Bucky asked. 

"Bruce did it last year," Clint said. "We voted for alphabetical order." 

"Legolas just doesn't want to crawl off of Agent," Tony said. 'If you don't, then it's his turn."

"Phil makes a nice pillow," Clint said, "besides I spent all day over pots of boiling water after getting in at 2:00 in the morning after an 18 hour flight in a middle coach seat."

Bucky held up both his artificial and his real hands. "I give up," he said, standing up from his place next to Steve. "That's worse than this being my first Christmas with Stevie since W.W.II." 

"I don't know which of the two of you are worse" Natasha said. "I'll do it, but both of you are doing it next year."

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky said, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder. 

"I knew you loved me, Nat," Clint said, holding his arms out toward her. 

"I have no idea why," Natasha said, unfolding herself from the ottoman and stepping into Clint's space and taking his cheeks between her hands and kissing him on the forehead. 

"Natasha," Phil said, eyebrow raised. 

"I think Clint's other half is jealous," Tony said. 

Natasha smacked Tony on the back head on the way to the flocked Christmas tree. After she passed out all the gifts to the people who were present, she sat back on the ottoman with her pile of gifts. "Who wants to go first," she asked.

"Is it okay if Bucky does," Steve asked. 

"Natasha should," Bucky said. "Ladies first."

"We have met, right?" Natasha said, laughing. "Go ahead and open Steve's present, James. It's your first Christmas in a very long time." 

Bucky opened the wrapped package and kept staring at the painting, silent. Finally, after minutes ticked away, he found his voice and whispered, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Tony asked. "Share with the class."

Bucky turned the painting around and showed it to Steve's teammates. Steve had painted a small oil canvas of himself kneeling at Bucky's feet offering him a white gold ring nestled in an open box. 

After offering their congratulations, the two men's friends and teammates settled down and continued taking turns at opening their gifts until the night began to get late and people started to trickle away to their own apartments and away from _The Christmas Story_ marathon that had been playing on the TV.


End file.
